finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chasing Hope
| memory crystals = | memory crystals ii = None | wardrobe records = | abilities = | cids missions = (Legacy Event Quests) *Complete Palamecia - Bow (Elite) with a party of 3! }} Chasing Hope was a single-track Challenge Event in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Scenario This challenge took the player from the beginning through the midpoint of Final Fantasy XIII as it followed the six l'Cie on their quest to change their fate and the fate of all Pulse. Caught up in the brutal Purge while on vacation to Bodhum, Hope finds himself a witness in the ensuing chaos when his mother, Nora Estheim, volunteers her determination unto NORA and takes up arms against PSICOM to save him. However, the battle she would enter meets a very quick end when PSICOM obliterates the area. As the railway beneath her crumbles, Snow Villiers, NORA's leader, catches Nora mid-fall. Her grip slips, and she plummets to her death, though not before ordering Snow to "get him home". Having witnessed the trauma from above, Hope now struggles to come to terms with his own grief over losing his mother, though comforted by fellow Purge survivor Oerba Dia Vanille. Little does he know that he will soon have a role to play in saving humanity. Music The main track for the event was "Hope's Theme". Layout |classic 2=Hanging Edge 2 |classic stages 2=3 |classic stamina 2=10 |classic boss 2=Manasvin Warmech |classic completion 2=1,000 gil |classic mastery 2= |classic first time 2= x10 x5 |classic 3=Gapra Whitewood – Bioweapon Research |classic stages 3=3 |classic stamina 3=12 |classic completion 3=1,000 gil |classic mastery 3= x5 x5 |classic first time 3= |classic 4=Gapra Whitewood – Bioweapons Maintenance |classic stages 4=3 |classic stamina 4=12 |classic boss 4=Aster Protoflorian |classic completion 4=2,000 gil |classic mastery 4= x10 |classic first time 4= x5 x10 |classic 5=Sunleth Waterscape |classic stages 5=3 |classic stamina 5=25 |classic boss 5=Enki, Enlil |classic completion 5=2,000 gil |classic mastery 5= |classic first time 5= x3 |classic 6=Palamecia – Weather Deck |classic stages 6=3 |classic stamina 6=19 |classic completion 6=2,000 gil |classic mastery 6= x3 x3 |classic first time 6= |classic 7=Palamecia – Bow |classic stages 7=3 |classic stamina 7=25 |classic boss 7=Barthandelus |classic completion 7=3,000 gil |classic first time 7= x5 |classic mastery 7= x10 |elite 1=Hanging Edge 1 |elite stages 1=3 |elite stamina 1=33 |elite completion 1=3,000 gil |elite mastery 1= x10 x10 |elite first time 1= x10 |elite 2=Hanging Edge 2 |elite stages 2=3 |elite stamina 2=37 |elite boss 2=Manasvin Warmech |elite completion 2=3,000 gil |elite mastery 2= x5 |elite first time 2= |elite 3=Gapra Whitewood – Bioweapon Research |elite stages 3=3 |elite stamina 3=39 |elite completion 3=5,000 gil |elite mastery 3= |elite first time 3= x5 |elite 4=Gapra Whitewood – Bioweapons Maintenance |elite stages 4=3 |elite stamina 4=43 |elite boss 4=Aster Protoflorian |elite completion 4=5,000 gil |elite mastery 4= x2 x2 |elite first time 4= |elite 5=Sunleth Waterscape |elite stages 5=3 |elite stamina 5=49 |elite boss 5=Enki, Enlil |elite completion 5=5,000 gil |elite mastery 5= x5 x3 |elite first time 5= x2 |elite 6=Palamecia – Weather Deck |elite stages 6=3 |elite stamina 6=54 |elite completion 6=10,000 gil |elite mastery 6= x4 |elite first time 6= x3 |elite 7=Palamecia – Bow |elite stages 7=3 |elite stamina 7=25 |elite boss 7=Barthandelus |elite completion 7=3,000 gil |elite first time 7= x2 |elite mastery 7= x3 |elite 8=The Sanctum Soldiers + |elite stages 8=4 |elite stamina 8=80 |elite boss 8=Beta Behemoth Manasvin Warmech Garuda Interceptor Midlight Reaper |elite completion 8=30,000 gil |elite mastery 8= x4 |elite first time 8= x4 x4 |elite 9=l’Cie Focus ++ |elite stages 9=1 |elite stamina 9=20 |elite boss 9=Nix, Stiria |elite completion 9=30,000 gil |elite mastery 9= x2 x5 |elite first time 9= x5 |elite 10=The Divine Judgement +++ |elite stages 10=1 |elite stamina 10=40 |elite boss 10=Alexander |elite completion 10=60,000 gil |elite mastery 10= x3 x20 |elite first time 10= 500,000 gil }} Trivia * This was the 25th Challenge Event, excluding reissues, in the game's six-month international history. * This event marked the first time that more than two characters were offered in an event. Category:Final Fantasy Record Keeper Challenge Events